


Pillowtalk

by nakura



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Chikage is the kind who talks a lot on bed and proceeds to fall asleep right after, M/M, PWP, Sweet Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakura/pseuds/nakura
Summary: Chikage and Kadota have a small conversation after and during their activities.





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Man... It's been a long time I don't write Durarara! stuff, so pardon me for any mistakes. I also pulled this idea out of nothing, but hope you enjoy it!

 “I was wondering, how was your first time with a man?”

Chikage rolled on bed, making himself comfortable with his chest against Kadota’s back. The older man just turned his head to the side, not being able to see his lover’s face, but enough for his confused expression being seen.

“I… You’re my first?”

“Wait, really?”

He continued against his back, tracing fingers against it, delicately. Kadota was warm and sweaty due the previous minutes of action, but Chikage didn’t mind. His skin was comforting, somehow. Everytime they had sex, he proceeded to caress or get petted, along with endless talking about completely random subjects-- And the other didn’t mind, really, but sometimes he was caught off guard, needing some time to breathe.

“Yeah.”

“But you looked like you knew what you were doing when we--”.

“I read a lot before.” Real material, not Erika’s. Well, just some of it. “I was nervous either way. Don’t you remember?”

Chikage paused, moving his hand now to dark locks of hair.

“Sure, but guys are usually pretty bad at first. I just figured you were shy.”

“I _**am**_ shy.”

“How was your first time with a woman, then?”

Kadota grunted and turned his whole body around, holding Rocchi against his chest. He squeezed him tightly, with an annoyed but blushing face, and Rocchi laughed, trying to get out of his grasp. They were face to face, trying to not stare each other in the eyes.

A hand was placed on Kadota’s neck, brushing against it. His pulse was strong.

“So?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Rocchi finally looked into his eyes, smiling sweetly. Kadota loved seeing him from that angle, without his stupid hat and with that messy, soft hair. And dumb smile. How dumb.

“You know… You always hear about me and my Honeys, but you never...”

He fell silent.

Kadota pulled him into a kiss, caressing his cheek.

“Go on.”

“I never see you going out with anyone else. And you don’t talk about anyone from your past, ever. So I was...”

“Curious?”

Chikage leaned and placed an open kiss on his neck, breathing against it.

“Wondering...”

He kept kissing it, from ear to jaw, jaw to neck, neck to shoulder. He found a bruise there and decided to kiss it too. Kadota grabbed his hair, gently.

“My first date was when I was a teenager… Kinda late, ‘cause I was too shy and all. It was the girl who asked me out. I went on three or four dates at that time, but then started rejecting the invitations… Just wasn’t interested, didn’t have time...”

Kadota grabbed Chikage’s shoulders and pushed him away to move. Gave him a kiss – not too long, not too short – and laid him down, being now the one kissing a neck.

“First time I had sex, was really nervous-- But I didn’t want to mess it up, so I read a lot beforehand.”

“You sure do your research.”

Kadota snorted, holding Chikage’s hips against his and slid his hand down his sides, earning a low moan from his lover.

“Yeah. But I was really nervous. Didn’t want to hurt her.”

“I bet you didn’t.”

He replied with a smile, moving down to his crotch, grabbing the base of his shaft, stroking it slowly. Chikage was already hard, probably since the first kisses; how much energy for sex the man had always surprised Kadota, even if it shouldn’t anymore, at this point of their relationship.

If you could call it a relationship. They were friends. Started it simple, going out to crowded places, discovering interests in common, talking and walking together. Sometimes Kadota saw a few of the Toramaru guys meeting with people from Ikebukuro, sometimes Rokujo would have long conversations with some of the van gang, and sometimes they’d be completely alone-- And that was the not so simple part of their relationship. They started with remarks, jokes, double meaning sentences… And it all developed to kisses. Touches. Sex. Feelings. But feelings that were always kept hidden, underneath what should have been an one night stand… That turned into several nights… And never stopped since then. Chikage assured Kadota that everything was fine, that his girlfriends had nothing against it; on the other hand, Kadota wasn’t interested in anyone else at the moment, and actually had strong feelings about the man, but it was all too new. People didn’t know he swinged both sides and it wasn’t possible to know their reactions. He was okay with his responses, yet, they also didn’t know about _ **Chikage**_ (it was a surprised to him, at the time), and didn’t want to see anything happening to him because of their affair. It could be easily resolved, but inside his head everything was thousand times more complicated.

His hand moved to his balls, and tongue flicked against his head, sliding around it. Chikage breathed deeply, pulling his own hair back with a satisfied moan, and Kadota continued running his tongue along his dick, sucking the skin at the sides. He didn’t want to start sucking him off yet, taking his sweet time, seeing the familiar way Chikage moved his hands when provoked. He looked really cute. Handsome. No wonder he had so many girlfriends; his personality counted a lot and he had a sweet touch, but his looks were definitely something. From his expression of pleasure, the rough moans that he didn’t bother to hold back, his toned chest, strong arms, nice dick and firm hands-- It was everything good to see.

He finally wrapped his lips around the head, sucking enough to earn another moan, and having to hold his lover’s hips back for him to not choke. He wasn’t that used to please a man, since Chikage was his first and only. He tried lowering more, using one hand to help himself.

“I w-was wondering… If you wanted to go out with someone else… A woman or a man… I wouldn’t mind.”

Kadota kept sucking, bobbing his head back and going down to just certain point, his tongue giving special attention a spot he knew Chikage liked, and tried ignoring his speak. It wasn’t easy, because between a groan and another, Chikage continued.

“But then I. Just. Thought ‘huh, I’d like to help him during the process of… Nng… Meeting someone’, y’know? And it. I...”

Kadota stopped and stared at him.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Don’t you wanna talk?”

Chikage shook his head.

“I can multitask.”

_I’m not as good as you at that,_ Kadota thought, and downed his head back to Chikage’s cock. He tried sucking it more lightly now, never putting it all in his mouth at once, keeping his ears attentive to what Chikage would say. He felt a hand on his hair, guiding his movements.

“I started thinking how I’d wanna to see the whole process… And then how I wouldn’t want to see you going out with someone bad. And ah...”

Rocchi arched his back in response to a particular grasp on his cock, and started moaning and pleading to Kadota go faster. Kadota obliged, knowing he was probably close to cumming.

“If you found someone really nice… I’d be happy… B-But… Nng… _Oh fuck_.”

His mouth went all way down his cock, wrapping it in warmth that was impossible to escape-- Rocchi felt his head hit the back of his throat and it was just too much to him.

“Ah, f-fuck, Kyohei--”.

Kadota backed up a bit, feeling cum fill his mouth. He swallowed it as his lover pulled him up, close to his face. They kissed, exchanging some of the salty taste. “A true man always kisses his lover after getting a blowjob”, said Chikage once, long ago. Kadota suspected the kiss was more than just a proof of strength, and it meant a lot to his own feelings.

They laid side by side, relazing-- Kadota could sense how good Chikage’s scent was, full of perfume and sex, while Chikage enjoyed the mixture of roughness and softness of Kadota’s skin, drawing invisible circles on his chest.

“So… You weren’t going to finish?”

It was Chikage’s turn to be confused.

“But I just did.”

“N-No. I mean about what you were saying.”

“Oh.” Chikage extended his palm in the middle of Kyohei’s chest. He locked his eyes on his lips. “I just had a stupid thought.”

“How stupid?”

“Very stupid. I mean, it wouldn’t be fair if I, the casanova of Saitama, felt jealous if you started dating someone else, right?”

Kadota tried to hold back, in vain, and laughed aloud, fully showing his teeth to his lover, who wasn’t sure on what emotion to feel at that. Kadota pulled Chikage to a hug, then a kiss, and kept him close, squeezing him tightly against his body once again. Never wanting to let go.

“Yeah. It would be pretty dumb.”

But it was warm, too.

 

 

 

 


End file.
